


A sea of broken pearls

by VAMPR1NCE



Category: EXO (Band), NCT, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Drama, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay Pirates, Gen, He jumps of a cliff but not cause he wanted to die but he also doesn’t care so, Johnny adopts like literally everyone, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, M/M, Mentions of suicide (??), Multi, Neglectful Mothers, Passion project, Pirate Wars, Pirate!Johnny, Prince!Taeyong, Slow Burn, Some cameos, Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural Elements (??), The ocean telepathically talks, They steal for money because eat the rich, You can have a little bit of be homosexual and violate the law, as a treat, choosen family, im not planning anything, mentions of mental health issues, reluctant royal, rich and privileged are villians, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VAMPR1NCE/pseuds/VAMPR1NCE
Summary: (A sucky summary but here)Captain Johnny discovers a mysterious, alluring Taeyong at sea. What will they do when trouble comes and silent watchers are no longer silent?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. The fall

**Author's Note:**

> Reminders!
> 
> Every emoticon is a new perspective, every full caps word is a new section, italics are characters’ thoughts, bold italics is the sea/ocean/mother blue/etc! Also please be careful, and enjoy~!

♛

THE ice cold sea had been a harsh but necessary mother for Taeyong, she never ignored or abandoned him like his human one did, she was there to be the strict guiding hand he needed. Of course, most would say that still does explain, why in the world, he was floating in the middle of the sea. Nearly naked but for a single shawl decorating the waters around him, and his heavily decorated hair. You see Taeyong always sought his second mother in times of need, times of desperation. And this time it was too much to deny her request to become one with her, join her if you will.

♛

TAEYONG had started a new chapter of his life seemingly okay (that in fact is a lie). Engaged for money, attending a prestigious liberal arts college as per his request. He had friends, a good life, golden chopsticks. He hated, he hated all of it. The pretty glamour, the fake laughs, his fiancee's horridly obvious motives that his mother turned a blind eye to. He felt trapped in the empty husk that was his body, all he had was the sea, and school.

School was another thing that helped keep Taeyong afloat amidst insanity. He studied literature, latin, the mighty greeks. He loved the emotion and open thought it had offered. But it was not enough.

His wedding was to be on a seaside cliff. And day before he ran to them knowing he need her. He was sitting reminiscing it all, his life, his family, his friends, himself. That’s when it came.

**_Come my child, to where you belong, you shall find happiness and joy with me and him. Hurry, young one, you only have a moment. Follow your heart, she does not deserve you but he can._ **

Taeyong spent not a moment of thought before the plunge, and at first it hurt, the gripping cold that wrapped and strangled him, clawing at his flesh. But for some reason he knew, he knew he just had to embrace it. And so he did.

♛

HE didn’t have a single thought, nothing in his head. No questions of where, when, who, what, or how. He just embraced it. That was easier than just the thought of his past high society corset tight life.

⚓️

THE sight of a floating man at sea wasn’t as surprising to Johnny as most would have expected, the war had just ended and not without its fair share of casualties. He wasn’t a part of this particular pirate war, no he was much too sensible for that level of pettitery. He was merely passing by with his latest loot from that morning, in hopes to get more from forgotten wreckage. But this man had been different, he was barren for the most part, but almost shining in the afternoon sunset light, and mother blue had practically grabbed him by the ear and made him fetch the body, not that he would have already done that without her calling. He didn’t feel the need to bring any other men, he was obviously alone and small enough to handle on his own.

For Johnny, pulling him out had been easy, for he was limp and cutthroat cold to the touch except for the small area exposed to the warm light . He pulled the mystery man, his scarf, and his extra fallen hair pins ( _so extravagant, no doubt high class, something I would be hired to steal_ ) on to the gently rocking rowboat.

The crew surrounded him, curious to see the man the captain had rescued without a word, to only face more confusion.

“Who is he?”

“OOO he's pretty!”

“He looks rich….”

“Can we steal from him Johnny pleaseeee!”

The captain paid no mind making his way to set the boy ( _the man? He's small but with accessories like this I can't tell_ ) down. He checked his pulse, and surprisingly he was alive. The knocked out body was searched, dried, and carried to the captain’s chambers on the main deck. The crew returned to work as usual until dinner with small whispers about the situation below the deck.

I mean it wasn’t the weirdest thing he, Johnny, had done. No not at all, almost normal, his whole crew was made of strays from ages 25 to 17. And he was a peculiar character, too. He helped the needy, stole from the rich, never ate shallots or onions, was friendly and deep with too few words, a monster of a man in battle, and his favorite color was light blue and……..pink. But he had rules, heavily enforced rules, one of which being that no one was allowed on the ship or crew without thorough examination. Johnny was extremely protective of his crew (they jokingly call him their father) and boat, and rightfully so with many highbrow eagles watching.

“I mean it’s not like Dad hasn’t taken in strays before, Haechan,” Mark explained to ease Haechan’s worries.

Haechan pushed further, “Yes, but out of nowhere? Not a word? And in weird hoodoo possesed mode?-” 

“Hey! Don’t call it that,” Moon interjected from across the room.

“-Mark our latest request is practically a target on our backs, the jackets will be turning over boulders for it-,” reasoned Haechan.

“True, but would Johnny ever put us in danger we couldn’t handle?” Moon always offered a good point and a voice of reason.

The silence had answered all the possible questions anyone, in or out, of the conversation could have. Johnny was a great captain and friend he would never without a doubt put them in a situation they couldn’t handle. But the whole thing still pricked at Haechan’s mind.

_Who was that guy? Why did Johnny trance-save him?_

♛

TAEYONG had expected to awake to sand, or heat, or more chilling sea, or maybe not at all. He hadn't, however, expected warm white sheets, a single candle, and the shadows of a large man over a desk of parchment papers. Taeyong got up leaving the gentle warmness to the soft cold of midnight stars. They always reminded him of endless freedom and childhood…

From the garden, the giggles, laughter, and the pitter patter of little shoes could be heard.

_“Hurrryy, Tenie, or we’ll miss it!”_

_“I'm coming, I'm coming!”_

_One may ask why children would run through gardens to a telescope just to see a meteor shower, or how said children knew of such things but that didn’t matter. (But for the record, they were overly educated and little Tenie loved the stars beyond belief, like Taeyong loved the sea.) Taeyong dragged ten and his sister to the observation platform, they would spend the night staring at the stars with occasional chatter. It got to late, and happy tired bodies easily succumb to rest, despite best judgements and sure to come scoldings-_

**One step two step three step door open one step two step-**

Taeyong heard the person before seeing them, suddenly aware of his open nudity and stolen single blanket. They two were all too conscious of each other. It scared him, so he waited for the other to speak first.

“What do they remind you of? The stars?” a shockingly baritone voice until Taeyong turned around, he answered not, for he felt no need for words. The tall man took his glance as permission, yet he was still cautious, to slowly step forward.

The larger man continued, “You look at them with such longing, I was simply curious where the feeling came from.”

Taeyong may have left his past in pain and confusion, but that didn’t mean he lost all his wits. He learned at a young age, people don’t like silence and scurry away from it.

_But the man……_

He did not, he stood next to Taeyong the whole night, merely asking and retrieving another blanket.

_Odd…. but not unwelcome I guess?_


	2. Names and homes

♛

THE click of the door opening softly didn’t surprise Taeyong, after all the room hadn’t been his own _(though now he owned little to nothing)_. Johnny merely stood in the doorway, Taeyong didn’t know what to do but stare back from the comfort of big man’s sheets.

The taller softly spoke, “thank you.”

“….f-for what?”, Taeyong was slightly surprised at the soft hoarseness of his voice. But more so at Johnny’s words, it had been quite literally years since he heard the words **_sincerely_ ** told to him. 

“the blanket”, his voice was just as soft as last night only with a little more confidence. His voice was smooth and heavy much like a paternal figure.

“….o- oh. you’re uh welcome.” _Why am I talking now? was a little companionship and food all it took to break through to me?_

“Would you like some water or at least a snack or something?”, Taeyong felt a bit of guilt, the other man _(I still don’t know his name)_ was obviously concerned for Taeyong, but the question was why? 

But then again Taeyong had many questions to ask and answer.

A small nod with a quiet request for water and one apple had Johnny out the door. 

⚓️

JOHNNY returned and found Taeyong looking over his desk shyly, a bit of curiosity gleaming in his eyes. 

“What are looking at there?”, Johnny said as softly as he could to not scare the slight man. 

He looked up with his eyes wide, as if he had suddenly been drawn out of his own world. The other glances down, a small finger peeps out of large billowing sleeves, pointing at a special map. Johnny’s dream map, a charting of everywhere he’d been in the world. 

“Ah, I see you’ve found my little dream map-”, Johnny’s slight embarrassment was obvious, “I’ve marked everywhere we been, my dream is to see the world…”

A thin finger moves over a particular spot, recently marked.

“Is that where you’re from?”, Johnny questions and receives a small nod.

The next question came out softer than the next, “ **Would you like to go back?** ” 

The man in stolen clothes was quick to become distressed, rapidly shaking his head. He seemed to have a deep rooted fear in the idea of his origins.

“Well, … would you like to stay here with my crew and I?”, Johnny’s inquiry shocked the other quite a bit. A minute of heavy anticipation clung to the air like a rock climber on a cliff.

A question, so soft Johnny almost missed it, “c-can I? what’s the price?”

The captain thought for a moment, he didn’t want to put the pretty man to work (he already had enough crew members). But then again.…. the younger members had been complaining about the food….

“Can you cook?” The captain suggested. A sure nod and a smile offered from the smaller.

The taller explained, “Well, as you can tell from this morning, our food isn’t...….the greatest”; a quiet chuckle from their new chef, “And our young in's have been getting a little whiny about it.”

“ _Taeyong_ ”, the slight man said, “m-my name.” 

♛

YOUNGHO the captain and his savior he learned, was out of extra cots. He offered Taeyong a myriad of solutions, but he had an idea of his own. It would require a lot of trust but…. Taeyong might actually sleep better with the arrangement, the past few nights was the best rest he had in years.

“C-can I sleep in your bed? Only if you're okay with it, I totally understand if you're not-”, Taeyong’s word’s came rushing like a tide pool spinning a ship. 

“….Okay, sure” Youngho said much to Taeyong’s surprise, “But you’ll have to be okay with me sleeping with you…” Taeyong gave a satisfied nod.

The two headed to bed with ease, somehow knowing which side was who’s.

Though it was a bit tight, will Youngho’s stature, Taeyong was quite comfortable in the captain’s sheets. And just as Taeyong predicted, he rested just as well as the previous nights (if not, even better).

  
  



	3. The Crew part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all I decided to comeback early!!! This fic always helps me work through writers block yk! It’s my brainrot lmao. Enjoy this cause we’ve got more fluff before I start the angst fest...

♛

THE morning came with ease and warmth, a first for Taeyong in years. Sunlight fuzzy filtered over brown and light blue hair on to white sheets. Taeyong didn’t want to disturb the man in charge but alas he had to make breakfast as the new chef. 

Borrowed clothes thrown on, he walked down to where he remembered the cafeteria. Unexpectedly, there was a slight tall man sweeping the lower deck, Taeyong reconsidered him as the man from breakfast the previous day. 

“Oh! It’s you again, sorry for scaring you.” The dark hair man said, leaning on a nearby table. 

Taeyong gave a small smile and shook his head, “I uh am supposed to be the new chef, Johnny appointed me last night.”

“Ah well, let me show you around! I’m Doyoung!” The other said, offering a handshake. 

♛

TAEYONG took a look around the kitchen, the ship was barely stocked enough for a couple more days (but that was fine, they would reach the next stop the day after next). Taeyong slowly but surely assessed his materials and began to cook. 

As predicted by Doyoung, the slow trickle of shipmates came a few hours after sunrise. Mostly the older crew members and a few odd ball youngsters with bountiful energy, though everyone was thoroughly surprised to be served by some new mystery man. 

The questions came lightning fast at first until Doyoung and another smaller broad man from the previous morning calmed them down and gave them regulation. 

“Alright, one at a time guys. But, first he may want to introduce himself first?” the small friendly man said implying the question for Taeyong to fill in.

“A-ah I’m uh your new cook or chef or w-whatever from now on. Johnny appointed me uh last n-night.” Taeyong filled in softly, “I’d rather not expose my n-name though.…”

Doyoung’s face light up in remembrance, “Oh I thought Johnny told you, none of us use our real names, you can tell people if you want but for the most part they won’t call you that in public. So, do you have a nickname or something of a sort?” 

“mmmmm Yong, call me Yong” the cook said with a bit more confidence. 

“Yong are you sleeping with Johnny?” A loud deep voice spoke from a tall but childish looking man. 

The broad kind man scolded, “LUCAS-”

But before the other could even think of responding a confidence commanding voice came from the stair way along with a sliver of light. “Not in an impure way, no Lucas, though I’m guessing you meant in bed and the answer to that would be yes. Not that it’s anyone’s business.” Youngho said with a slight knowing smile on his face. “How’s our new cook? Is everyone satisfied with the arrangement?”

The captain received plenty of affirmatives as he sat in the empty space next to Taeyong to begin his breakfast. 

“They call you Johnny?” Taeyong quietly inquired remembering part of the previous day’s conversation. 

Youngho became a bit abashed, “Ah yes but in private you can call me Youngho or Johnny, can I still call you Taeyong in private?” 

Taeyong turned in to Youngho more to hide his light blush, “Y-yeah but they call me Yong.”

🏴☠️

THE crew had warily excepted Taeyong, if Johnny trusted him then they would too ( _the_ _excellent cooking helped, along with Doyoung’s trust in Taeyong)_. Of course Johnny was practically glued to Taeyong the whole day, because today was a port day. 

First order of business was pairing the younger memebers off and keeping note of where everyone was going to be before, during, and after their given tasks. 

“With that said I want everyone back here by afternoon time, ok?” Johnny reminded everyone, as they left the docks and in to the town. 

As the two were walking, Taeyong tugged at Johnny’s billowing sleeve, “Um, what are we doing today if I may ask?” 

Johnny raised his eyebrows in surprise at his own forgetfulness, “Ah yes, you and I are going to fetch the seller to look at our uh goods, and then head to the market after. If you have something you need to do or want to try let me know.” 

The smaller man’s face lit up like a small candle in a night festival, “I don’t think there’s anything I need, but I’ll let you know. T-thank you, Youngho.” 

Johnny smiled and nodded before heading off their middle man pawner. 

THE small seaside island hadn’t changed very much since Johnny’s last visit, but as usual the tiny pawn shop did. Johnny entered the dusty and shabby shop with confidence, Taeyong walking silently behind him. 

“Aye, hyung?! You there?” Johnny hollered from the wooden counter.

A distant voice Johnny knew very well shouted, “Yeah, gimme a sec alright?!”

Johnny turned around to look at the every changing interior, only to notice Taeyong inspecting an object. Johnny noticed it was a pair of matching necklaces, after walking up to Taeyong. Each had a naturally broken half pearl, with one chain a thin shining chain the other a slightly thicker darken chain.

Taeyong softly whispered to himself, “They're gorgeous”

“Do you want to get them?” Johnny inquired, prompting Taeyong to turn around. 

He glanced at the necklaces, thoughtfully, and then at Johnny, “No, I wouldn’t want anymore debut.”

Johnny nodded softly, then turned to the just entered shopkeeper. The older man spoke, “Sorry about that fellas, how can I help ya?”

♛

AFTER the shop owner inspected and confirmed the purchase of the loot, The three and the hired strength carying the goods headed back to the aged building. 

Taeyong contemplated the small weight in his pocket, _Should I sell it to him? Selling it shouldn't cause any issues right? But the other might ask about the money…_

The item in question was a heavy diamond engagement ring his mother had chosen for, what would have been, his marriage. Taeyong didn’t want a reminder of his ugly past that was probably chasing after him at this very moment. 

Once at the shop, Taeyong knew what he had to do. He taps Johnny on the shoulder, “H-hey, uh Youn-, Johnny can I talk to the owner privately. It’s just-“

“No, it’s okay, no need to tell me. Go ahead, i just need to talk to him after.” Johnny said with an understanding smile.

Taeyong gave a small sigh of relief before entering. The shopkeeper was talking, expecting Johnny to have entered the shop, “Your payment should be ready some- oh hello young man how can I help you.”

The ex-noble stood, straight as a mast, with nervousness, “I n-need to sell you-u something, a uh secret.” 

The middleman sat at his counter, “Ah I see, well what is it? Stolen loot, _pleasure_ toys, family heirloom? Hm?” 

Taeyong blushed at the inquisition, “The third, uh sir.” 

“Oh hahah no need for such honorifics,” the owner gave a comforting smile, “let’s have a look shall we.”

Taeyong walked up handing over the ring, anxiously watching the man inspect the rings, “Wow, it’s real, good quality, and big. I don‘t know if I could pay it off it may take a couple of years.”

“Oh no money please.” The slight man said rushed.

The other looked shocked, “Well I can’t just take this, I have to repay you some how. It there anything else you want? A favor? Something?”

“Hmm”, Taeyong considered before concluding, “Can I maybe I don’t know trade it in for something else?” 

“For sure! You can take a couple of things all right now or come back later, something catch your eye?”

🏴☠️

Johnny entered the shop after Taeyong had beckoned him, “You got the package, ready?” 

The man behind the counter confirmed, handing him a small burlap drawstring pouch, “Everything is all in order, we’ll be in contact soon Johnny boy.” Johnny and the pawner smiled, their aged friendship showing, “ See ya next time.” 

The door rings on the way out before Taeyong softly asks, “So what’s next, Youngho?”

Johnny through his mental list, “Not much, shopping if you’d like since it’s a bit early for lunch.” 

Taeyong agreed, and Johnny lead them to the bustling markets, “It’s very crowded, may I take your hand?” 

Taeyong confusingly agreed, Johnny did’t understand why exactly (Taeyong was quite touch starved as a royal, and such an action was very intimate for him).

The two shop for food and supplies hand in hand, enjoying the comforting companionship, the warm sun, and the small moment that are a world unto there own where they just people in a market.

The two exited the ship with satisfied smiles, having gotten everything they need. They headed for Johnny’s favorite pub, though a rare drinker, he loved the food there plus the also had resources for job scouting. But today, it was just lunch.

The pair are seated and served, Taeyong had become surprisingly inquisitive, “May I ask a couple of questions? Y-your free to say no of cours-“ 

“Hm.” Johnny curtly responded.

Taeyong cautiously preceded after a few bites, “So uh, how did you find me? And f-frankly why did you take me in?”

Johnny spoke with ease, “It just felt right, instinctual, a pull you could say. Especially since all of my crew are essentially misfits, runaways, orphans, and the like.” _Yeah, and mother sea‘s nagging insistance._

“Hmm, Oh uh also m-may I get some clothes.” Taeyong asked with slight nervousness. 

“Oh why yes, I completely forgot I‘m sorry. It must be weird in someone else‘s clothes.” The captain said with a slight chuckle in remembrance of Taeyong tip-toeing across the upper deck in Johnny’s large baggy clothing.

“No no it’s okay.” Taeyong said with a bit of lightness. 

THE two went back to the venders briskly, as it was almost time to return back to the docks. Taeyong choose a simple yet beautifully fitting set of clothes. A flowing white shirt, a dark turquoise vest, some high waisted pants, and some boots that actually fit. 

_Taeyong looks handsome as ever._ Johnny thought as Taeyong happily ran to the ship, pulling him by the hand. 




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey me again!! I need help deciding on somethingTM for this fic so comment a your bias down below!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! This little fic is my baby passion project and is helping me grow so much! So thank you for reading!
> 
> twt (for shenanigans, spoilers, future projects, and og thread): royaLTY0NG
> 
> cc (for questions, feedback, or if you want to poke me!): VAMPR1NCE


End file.
